


Fallen Angels

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nightmare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Invocò, per un istante lungo una vita, qualsiasi divinità esistente e chiese una seconda possibilità, in un tempo di pace, in cui ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto vivere una vita normale.





	Fallen Angels

**Prologo**

 

_“Il respiro era affannoso, veloce ed irregolare; le mani si stringevano con forza al petto, all’altezza del cuore, mentre le labbra dischiuse annaspavano alla ricerca di aria. Le sue gambe, ormai pesanti per la stanchezza, lo stavano trascinando verso la sua meta, un punto indefinito troppo lontano da dove si trovava in quel momento. Avevano vinto la guerra? Non ne aveva idea e poco gli importava. Il suo corpo sembrava collassare su sé stesso ad ogni passo, sempre più affaticato anche dal solo rantolare qualche respiro. Se avessero perso, non avrebbe comunque avuto la forza di combattere ancora; se avessero vinto, probabilmente il governo avrebbe fatto in modo di sbarazzarsi di tutta la Legione e di chiunque l’aveva supportata fino ad ora. Avrebbero voluto stabilità, sicurezza e dimostrare all’umanità che avevano il potere di trasformare degli eroi in traditori._  
_Le sue labbra si dischiusero in una risata, priva di qualsiasi sentimento; un suono vuoto che andò a disperdersi nell’aria circostante e solitaria. Le palpebre tremarono leggermente, appesantite da una stanchezza che arrivava dal profondo delle ossa; troppi anni a lottare e poi scoprire che fuori c’era un mondo pieno di altre persone, con tecnologie più avanzate e che li avevano minacciati fino a quel momento. Quella guerra non aveva senso. Quel mondo non aveva alcun senso._  
_Non seppe per quanto tempo camminò, per quanto ancora i suoi occhi rimasero aperti prima che l’oscurità calasse davanti a lui. O forse aveva chiuso lui stesso gli occhi, troppo stanco per poter andare avanti di un solo passo. Crollò alla fine, in ginocchio, facendo cadere tutto il suo peso in avanti; il suo corpo era disteso sulla sabbia, un letto morbido e ruvido allo stesso tempo. Non osò aprire gli occhi per osservare il colore o vedere se, poco più avanti, ci fosse il mare. Non gli interessava nulla, se non far riposare i suoi muscoli stanchi e l’animo abbattuto. Rimase fermo dov’era, per un tempo ancora più indefinito che aveva segnato la sua avanzata; si addormentò alla fine, stanco di ogni cosa e senza le forze necessarie per rialzarsi. Anche i suoi pensieri parvero fermarsi e così anche il suo cuore, con un’ultima invocazione affinché tutto quello non fosse stato vano. Invocò. per un istante lungo una vita, qualsiasi divinità esistente e chiese una seconda possibilità, in un tempo di pace, in cui ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto vivere una vita normale.”_

«Così finisce il libro!» sentenziò l’insegnante, guardando gli occhi degli studenti ancora puntati su di lui. Auruo ispezionò per bene la classe, un gruppo di ragazzi di appena diciannove anni, alla ricerca di qualcuno distratto e che non aveva ascoltato nulla di quello che aveva letto. Suo malgrado, tutti gli studenti presenti erano stati ben attenti a quella lezione di Storia dell'Eta delle Mura, che teneva due volte a settimana all’Università Statale di Trost. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro lento, passandosi una mano fra i capelli riccioluti di un biondo sporco. «Qualche domanda?»  
«Perché nessuno ha un nome?» domandò subito qualcuno, senza alzare la mano o aspettare il permesso di poter parlare. Armin Arlert, pensò subito Auruo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Quel ragazzino insopportabile parlava sempre prima di essere interpellato, lasciando che la sua curiosità avesse la meglio. Ah, era più che convinto che la sua voglia di sapere lo avrebbe portato lontano, ma vicino ai guai. «Ci sono tanti scritti sull'Età delle Mura, eppure nessuno parla chiaramente di chi fossero e come si chiamassero.»  
«è una domanda lecita, Arlert. Il periodo storico di cui stiamo parlando è piuttosto buio e molti dei documenti arrivati fino ad oggi presentano imprecisioni od omissioni.»Si fermò ed osservò i suoi studenti con attenzione, abbassando poi lo sguardo sui fogli che aveva davanti. «Per questo ho intenzione di darvi un compito particolare, per superare la fine di questo corso. Non mi aspetto che troviate la soluzione, ma voglio un saggio sui documenti e sulla loro veridicità. Ed un'analisi approfondita sul perché non siano presenti dei nomi.» affermò con un po’ di gioia maligna, osservando gli studenti lamentarsi con fare supponente. Era un compito chiaramente difficile, che dava a tutti gli studenti del primo anno; sapeva che nessuno avrebbe trovato la soluzione, ma avrebbero imparato altre cose al punto da superare l’esame a pieni voti. Non era poi così stronzo, no? «Ora andate. E per la prossima lezione preparatemi un tema di tre pagine sulle sensazioni del capitolo 72.»  
«Non è giusto! Quel capitolo è straziante!» si lamentarono gli studenti, lasciandosi andare in lamenti ed imprecazioni di ogni tipo. Poco gli importava. Le sue ore di lezione erano finite e potevano usare il tono che preferivano, mentre uscivano dalla sua aula diretti a chissà quale altra lezione. Tranne Arlert, ovviamente, che si fermò davanti alla sua cattedra lungo la via di uscita.  
«Grazie per la lezione, professore. È stata illuminante.» Un sorriso ed un breve cenno e se ne andò come sempre, nonostante quel giorno non avesse fatto altro che leggere dei passi degli ultimi capitoli di quel testo antico ritrovato a Mitras. Sospirò stanco, alzando gli occhi al cielo ed ignorando la figura che raggiungeva i suoi compagni di corso. Cosa avrebbero avuto quel giorno? Una lezione di Esperanto con la signorina Ral, così bella e paziente che si ingelosiva al solo pensiero di saperla in mezzo a tanti ragazzi mossi dagli ormoni, o forse con il professor Smith che con il suo sorriso gentile e la voce che riusciva a rendere interessante anche le strategie militari più noiose? Non gli interessava, finché non doveva lavorare insieme a loro. Per quel giorno aveva finito e lui poteva finalmente ritornare a casa, mettendosi alle spalle quel poema che gli dava i brividi ogni volta che lo prendeva in mano. Il suo animo era scosso, come se la storia di un tempo che non sembrava essere mai esistito potesse bussare alla sua porta da un momento all'altro. Prima di prendere in mano quel corso, di specializzarsi in quel periodo storico, non aveva immaginato che ne sarebbe rimasto scosso fino a quel punto. Più leggeva quelle pagine, più gli sembravano vere. Era una tesi talmente campata in aria che nemmeno lui ci avrebbe creduto, se glielo avessero detto.  
Con un sospiro stanco, raccolse le sue cose e si avviò fuori dall'aula dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse troppo caos per i corridoi. Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma aveva la sensazione che qualcosa si stesse muovendo ed stesse influenzando il presente e tutti loro.


End file.
